


I put my heart in your hands

by orphan_account



Series: Your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea [2]
Category: The Wire
Genre: Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning After, ziggy's disastrous love life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Ziggy woke up, he was aware of three things, more or less in order.
Relationships: Ziggy Sobotka/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785067
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I put my heart in your hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MLEntertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLEntertainment/gifts).



When Ziggy woke up, he was aware of three things, more or less in order.

One, he wasn’t hung over, always a bonus.

Two, he did have some aching muscles, but it was a good, satisfied kind of ache.

And three, he wasn't in his own bed.

Which, yeah, okay, that wasn't that weird. Except for how waking up somewhere other than his bed usually meant like, Nick shaking him awake, followed by him falling off the couch onto Aunt Joan’s ugly ass carpet. Least he usually got some bacon out of that.

But this was different. This was like, an actual bed bed, and the same one he’d been in the night before. With the same real life guy who’d invited him into it wrapped around his back.

That shit just didn’t happen to him, you know? Like, if he hooked up with a girl, then nine times out of ten she’d be kicking him out right after.

_ ‘I’ve got an early shift at the diner.’ _

_ ‘My roommate’s a bitch and if I’ve got a guy over she’s gonna start a fight about it.’ _

_ ‘My dad doesn’t like me bringing guys round even though I’m in my 20s.’ _

Some bullshit excuse that really meant _‘I’m regretting this already, get the fuck out of my house.’_

With guys though… There he’d never even made it back to a real room. It was always bar bathrooms, alleys, the back of someone’s car. All that dirty little secret shit.

He felt the arm around his waist shift, one broad, warm hand sliding up under his t-shirt. He could feel the muscles over his stomach twitch at the friction, and his breath hitched as he felt lips brush the back of his neck.

“Mornin’, love…”

Ziggy swallowed around a dryness in his mouth, the bitter taste of last night’s beer.

“Hey…” he was going for casual, cool, but even that one syllable came out croaky and nervous.

Dave just laughed softly, holding him closer and pushing a solid, muscular thigh between Ziggy’s legs.

“You sound like I feel, my throat’s wrecked,” he nuzzled into Ziggy’s hair, fingers still stroking idly over his stomach, “I was going to make coffee but I’m thinking water’s the first priority…”

His hand drifted lower, over the front of Ziggy’s boxers.

“Or maybe second…”

The gentle contact sent a jolt through Ziggy, snapping him from half awake to fully awake in a moment and sending him upright like he was on a spring. Jostled by the movement, Dave sat up too, rubbing at his bleary eyes in confusion.

“Everything okay?” he shifted back, a guilty look crossing his sleep softened face, “I mean, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want…”

Ziggy shook his head, rubbing at his own eyes and looking across at Dave with a confused sort of wonder.

“That ain’t it, it’s just you just surprised me is all...” and Christ, Dave was still giving him that soft, concerned look, like he wanted to protect him or something, “I dunno, I figured you’d want me outta your way or whatever.”

Dave frowned, leaning back against the pillows, “You’re not in my way. Honestly I was hoping we could spend some of the day together, get breakfast or something.”

He plucked at the fabric of the blanket, an endearingly sheepish look on his handsome face. Embarrassed, and honestly just not used to this kind of sincerity, Ziggy pushed a hand back through his hair, getting stuck part way with how tangled it had got in the night.

“I thought, you know, last night was kinda...it.”

And that was clearly the wrong thing to say because Dave looked like he’d been punched in the gut.

“Oh…” he said, flatly, rubbing at the back of his neck, thumb brushing over what was starting to look like a pretty fucking impressive hickey if Ziggy said so himself, “I mean, course, if that’s what you want…”

Ziggy drew up onto his knees, half crawling over to him and getting tangled in the blanket.

“No no! Shit, you’re not gettin’ it,” he braced a hand against Dave’s shoulder, feeling the shift of muscle beneath his palm, “I just thought, you wouldn’t still want me here…”

Dave’s eyes widened, looking half horrified before settling back into that concerned, fiercely protective look.

“Zig, babe, I wouldn’t have invited you back here if I didn’t want you to stay,” he brushed a hand down Ziggy’s side, coming to rest on the jut of his hip bone “Jesus, what sort of men have you been going with…” 

Ziggy didn’t really have an answer for that beyond a grimace, and Dave sighed.

“Look, last night was _amazing_ , and if that’s all you wanted then I’d have coped” he swallowed, his hand still resting on Ziggy’s hip, covering the faint marks that same hand had left where he’d gripped him tight the night before, “But honestly? I really like you, and, I’d like for it not to end here,” his lips quirked in a smile, “And not just because you have the biggest dick I’ve ever seen in real life.”

And okay, Ziggy couldn’t help laughing at that, giddy and a little hysterical, all mixed up with shock and relief and disbelief that he actually got this fucking lucky. 

Dave laughed right along with him, dragging Ziggy into his lap, hands gripping both hips this time.

“So, you up for breakfast with me? Dinner after work?” one hand slid down over Ziggy’s thigh, and back up the inside, under the leg of his boxers.

“Depends, you buying?” Ziggy grinned down at Dave, arms draped around his neck, rocking down against him. Dave grinned back, and leaned in to steal a kiss.

“Cheeky sod,” the hand that had snuck up the leg of Ziggy’s boxers crept higher, wrapping around his cock, “Fancy working up an appetite first?”

Ziggy groaned, hips bucking up into his hand.

“Fuck… We’re gonna have to be quick, I gotta… gotta be in work soon...” his voice had a ragged edge, and he was this close to saying fuck it and calling in sick. Dave’s thumb rubbed over the head of his cock, and Ziggy tucked his face against his neck, panting.

“Long as you let me make up for it later,” Dave whispered, low and filthy near his ear, “I want as much time with you as I can get before I sail on Monday.” His other hand slipped into the back of Ziggy’s waistband, giving his ass a squeeze.

Ziggy groaned, and lifted his head to kiss Dave, hungrily. 

“So when you sail off,” he murmured against his lips between kisses, “ You got like, a guy in every port you go to?”

“Nah, babe,” Dave nipped playfully at his bottom lip, grinning up at him with adoring eyes, “Just the one guy, in this one port.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Em!


End file.
